Moving On
by abbymae7
Summary: Christina fires Jessie after a terrible fire and now the Ross kids must learn to adapt a new school with new friends in a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Moving On

**Fandom: **Jessie

**Summary: **Christina fires Jessie after a terrible fire and now the Ross kids must learn to adapt a new school with new friends in a new life.

**A/N: **Sorry for my terrible editing, there are probably a thousand mistakes in here. I'm also sorry that I have a horrible habit of rambling on, for future warning. I'm trying to write a big story and I need to work on little projects along the side so the writing will come easier to me, here's a little project I've been wanting to do for a while. I was looking at the Jessie Wikia and since Christina is 32 and Emma is 15 that means Christina would've had her when she only 17! Should I incorporate that into this story? I think that would be fun to write. Anyway, enjoy my little project!

**Words: **2,411

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean I didn't make the squad?" Emma shrieked to her mother Christina. In her hand she held a pink iPhone with the names of the girls who made her school cheerleading squad. Emma's name was not on the list.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I guess they just didn't think you had what it took," Christina tried to calm her daughter without creating even more of a problem. Ever since Christina and Morgan had fired they very irresponsible and selfish nanny, Jessie, the kids had been acting up. They didn't regret their decision nonetheless. Their children were much safer and better taken care of without the teenager in their lives. Slowly, they would come to understand that just because Jessie was fun, she only put their lives in danger and was a terrible nanny for them.

Christina had chosen to, instead of hiring a new nanny, take a break from work and come take care of her children herself. She was thrilled to spend so much time with her kids but was devastated to see some of the bad habits Jessie had allowed to create as her time as a nanny. Christina was on a mission to save her family.

"But I thought all cheerleading was about was looking pretty," Emma whined. Christina winced at the rather bratty tone her daughter was sending her. Was Emma always like this? Christina thought she had over come this phase long ago.

"Emma there's more to cheerleading than meets the eye. You know, I was a cheerleader when I was your age," Christina said trying to lighten the mood, again failing to hear her own words.

"That's all the more reason for me to be a cheerleader! I would look so cute in a cheerleader outfit and maybe Brad Edick would _finally_ notice me," Emma said defeated, taking a seat next to her mother on the living room couch.

"So this is about a boy then? Emma you are far too young to be dating yet," Christina said as their new butler, Anthony, walked in with two warm hot chocolates. Christina was thrilled with how hard working and kind their new butler was. Not only had she fired a nanny, but she fired the old butler as well. Anthony was much nicer to the children and managed to actually do his job. Christina was happy to be yet another step closer to fixing their lives.

"No, well it kind of it but I still don't get why I didn't make the team. I mean, cheerleading isn't hard, Mollie Martin does it!" Emma whined taking a big chug of her hot chocolate. She choked on it enough to squirm but managed to keep the drink down.

"Emma, life doesn't come easy. You have to work for things and, from what I saw at tryouts, Mollie Martin works very hard at what she does. That's why it looks easy, because they work hard," Christina tried to explain without getting frustrated at her oldest child's antics.

"I don't get it; if they work hard wouldn't it look hard?" Emma questioned confusedly.

"You'd think. But you see, when someone works hard they make it look easy because they're so good. If you really want to make the squad, I can help you," Christina offered, making Emma smile. "I am going to warn you though, you go to a very good private school in the Upper East Side of New York City, this team is not just a small town cheerleading squad, and it's hard. They compete and have won over fifteen school championships; seven of those were back to back. You're going to have to work for this but if it's what you really want, I'll be happy to help."

"How hard would it be?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Almost as hard an All-Star cheerleading program would be which will take a lot of work. You'll need to get in better shape, which is one of the goals I have for everyone in this family. You will also have to take some private lessons from my friend to learn basic tumbling. I can teach you the rest," Christina suggested.

"That much goes into cheerleading?" Emma asked astonished.

"Yes Emma, at your school it really does. Some of these girls have been cheering since they were very young so you have a lot to catch up on. It won't be easy, but it's certainly not impossible."

"Thanks Mom, I'm so glad to have you home. Jessie couldn't never helped me with this like you can," Emma said bear hugging her mother. Christina's face brightened at her daughter's touch. The feeling of joy in the pit of stomach from knowing her daughter was happy to have her home sent chills through her spine.

"I'm glad I could help, now go wash up because dinner is in a few minutes," Christina explained. Emma nodded and made her way to her room as she was told. Christina stood up and took both empty hot chocolate mugs off the coffee table and carried them into the kitchen. She set them both in the sink and let the water run overtop of them.

"Miss Ross, please if you clean up after yourself what am I even here for?" Anthony asked turning the faucet off.

"Your job is to keep our house looked after and make sure things are in order, not to wait on my hand and foot," Christina argued but took a seat at the set table.

"Miss Ross, though your point is valid I chose to disagree with you," Anthony stated turning the running water back on as he began to wash the mug himself.

"Anthony?"

"Yes Miss Ross?"

"Do you think I'm doing alright with the children? I mean, their whole worlds have just gotten flipped upside down and I just want them to be safe and happy," Christina said sorrowfully resting her head in her hands.

"Miss Ross, children aren't mature enough to realize what's good for them and what's not. Your last nanny was a child herself and was going through the same problems. She tried too much to be a friend to these children and not their caretaker; did you not see where they ended up? Christina she burned your home on fire. You had to move because your previous nanny wasn't doing her job. You are what these children need," Anthony explained.

"I know I need to be their mother, but they seem miserable. How do you look your children in the eyes and tell them that you fired everyone who looked after them for the past two years?" Christina asked miserably.

"How did you look your children in the eyes and tell them that their nanny and her irresponsibility was the reason their home and everything they've ever known was burned to ashes?" Anthony retorted. Christina let out a sigh.

"I guess your right. It just crushes me to see them so upset. My kids' lives went from Manhattan to the Upper East Side. They didn't want to move, they left their friends, their home, their whole lives to come her so I could help them. They can't even understand it because they're all still so young and naive.

"Miss Ross, if I may add, life will be okay and thanks to you your children are safe and out harms way. You have done nothing but right since your arrival back into their lives. You're doing everything right," Anthony finished and turned off the water as he set the two mugs into the dishwasher for later that night. "I'm going to go vacuum the living room." Anthony left the room and Christina looked around and listened to her new life. The children were all coming in for dinner. Christina watched their smiling faces. She promised herself she would do everything in her power to keep her children smiling and safe and happy. Christina was going to let nothing get in the way of her helping her children.

"Mom," whined Zuri. Christina blinked out of her gaze and smiled at her younger daughter. Zuri was motioning towards the potatoes. The bony girl looked to be out of patience so Christina quickly picked up the ceramic bowl of mashed potatoes and passed it to the child.

"How was your day today?" Christina asked her four children hopefully.

"Exactly how it is everyday," Zuri groaned tossing a large scoop of mashed potatoes into her plate.

"Zuri I promise you that you will make some friends just give it a little time," Christina tried feeling heartbroken that after almost a month her little Zuri was yet to make even one friend. Christina knew that Zuri could comes a little sassy and slightly bratty but she also knew that underneath that layer was an amazing girl who would be a loyal and great friend if you just let her in.

"These kids are tough Mommy. The all have Prada and Fendi and all these other names I've never even heard. I'm nine years old, you're lucky if I can read a chapter book let alone own this stuff," Zuri cried grabbing two rolls and a big chunk out of the butter and placing them both on her plate.

"I thought I was fashionable. The girls who live in the buildings around us are like runway models everyday," Emma added disappointedly.

"How about I take both you girls shopping this weekend, would that make things a little better?" Christina offered.

"Where's the _beauty is on the inside_ speech Mom, you always have one?" Ravi questioned sticking a big bite of ham and peas into his mouth.

"I would try it Ravi but these girls wouldn't listen to me anyway," Christina said, her and Ravi chuckled at the comment. Emma only rolled her eyes in response.

"Thanks Mom," Emma replied as the laughter died down.

"Yea thanks Mommy," Zuri added.

"It's my pleasure. Luke care to add to the conversation?" Christina asked her older son. She had been trying to get him to talk to her, without yelling, since they moved. Luke had been having the most trouble with this move out of all the children. He went from her happy, dancing, joking son to a shell of a boy she once knew. The only times he would talk to anyone was yelling or slamming a door in their faces. It broke Christina's heart more every time it happened.

Luke looked up at her with the glare that was normally glued on his face forcing another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He had his normal pair of earbuds in his ears and continued to shut his family further out.

"Sweetheart can you please take the headphones out. We're trying to have a nice family dinner," Christina asked as politely as she could. Luke furthered his frown as he physically yanked the earbuds out of his ears. Christina began to smile but immediately stopped when the boy pushed his chair out and stormed out of the room. Christina took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her son _hated_ her. Her son _hated_ everything that was happening around him. There was nothing she could do about her son's misery. She tried everything in her power to help the poor kid. She tried kindness, bribery, and even trying to schedule a weekend getaway for just Luke and Morgan; Luke had locked himself in his room and refused to go anywhere with his parents. Christina has cried that whole night long.

Christina felt a hand on her own and looked beside her to see Emma giving her a sympathetic look. Christina smiled at her daughter. The room was a deadly quiet as they finished their dinner. Tomorrow was the first day of school so everyone was in bed early. Christina went from door to door each night saying goodnight.

First she came upon little Zuri's room. The nine year old was dead asleep on her bed. She had about a thousand stuffed animals around her and had at least twelve pillows behind her head. The young girl looked extremely sweet and happy as she slept. Zuri could always make Christina smile, even on her darkest of days. So could all Christina's kid really. Christina silently turned Zuri's light off and shut the door closed.

Next was Ravi's room. It still made Christina sad to look in and not see a lizard; she knew how hard it was for Ravi. A very small part of her was happy to not have the slimy animal in her house anymore but she would _never_ mention that part to Ravi, it would crush him. Ravi had a flashlight in his left hand and a flashlight in his right. He was under his covers but Christina could still obviously see him. Christina smiled as she closed his door and moved on to the next.

She was slower to open Luke's door. She was expecting to see a pouting Luke sitting up in bed with his earbuds in but she was delighted to see he was asleep already. Luke had been trouble getting to sleep because he would stay up so late listening to music. Christina just hoped that Luke or any of her other children would have sleep without nightmares. It seemed as though a new nightmare of the fire happened each night to another child. It worried Christina very much. She softly turned out the light and closed his door.

Last was Emma's room. Emma had color palettes and furniture magazines all over her room. She had only a hamper, mattresses sitting on the floor, and a few small accessories. The girl just _had_ to make sure she got the perfect room because she knew she wouldn't get a chance to completely redesign her room again like this. Emma was asleep with some magazine across her chest and paint samples surrounding her body. Christina chuckled silently before cautiously turning out the light and shutting her last child's door.

They were all asleep. For that moment life was okay and nothing in the world could hurt them. Tomorrow they would attend their first day at a new school. Christina prayed that Zuri would make a friend, that Ravi would be able to fit in, that Luke would be happy again, and that Emma would be okay. Christina went to bed with high hopes. Little did she know that school would not come easy for her children.

* * *

**A/N: **Was this even okay? A little okay? Terrible? Sorry for all the Jessie and Berchum lovers but I hate those two characters. This story is going to have a small handful of OC's but not an overwhelming about, don't worry. I'm also writing this one chapter at a time so I don't know where this is going to go yet. I hope you like my little twist and if you have any suggestions or thoughts please tell me, review, pm, whatever floats your boat. Again, sorry that I rample :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Moving On

**Fandom: **Jessie

**Summary: **Christina fires Jessie after a terrible fire and now the Ross kids must learn to adapt a new school with new friends in a new life.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! I have had no inspiration to write this but I'm gonna do it anyway. I'm still trying to plan out what's going on so I'm going to take this little issue at a time. I think this is just going to be a longer story and be a little bit slower at first. I promise it will speed up but just give it a chance. Also, thank you all for the lovely reviews it made me smile to read them. I know this chapter is very boring but I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

**Words: **1,943

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Are you sure you remembered to pack _everything_ in my lunch?" Zuri asked for at least the twelfth time since the Ross's had gotten in the car. Emma rolled her eyes and let out the tiniest groan. Though, she did have to give it to Zuri, the girl was consistent. Christina only took in a deep breath and calmly answered her daughter. Emma could've been able to see her mother's nervousness with her eyes closed.

"Oh course honey. I did _everything_ just the way you asked me to," Christina answered. "Now you've got to get to school, both of you." Both Zuri and Ravi picked up their bags and plopped ungracefully out of the car and in front of the steps of their new school. "Love you," Christina called before she pulled the car away. In the distance she heard two, small _I-love-you-too_'s and it sent a small smile to her face. The smile was long gone by the time she was sent back into reality of which she still needed to get her oldest children to school.

Christina was far more worried about Emma and Luke than she was for little Zuri and Ravi. Emma had never had to make new friends or be somewhere other than her old school and Christina was worried if the teen could handle it. She was more worried for Luke still. She just wanted him to find something that might make him, even just a little bit, happier. Maybe that thing would be a person or a sport or anything really. Christina didn't care what it was, just as long as it would help to make her son happy again.

"Mom, unlock the door please," Emma's voice sent Christina out of her train of thoughts. It sounded like Emma had been calling her name for a minute or two by the tone of the sixteen year old's voice. Christina clicked the unlock button on the steering wheel with her newly painted pinky as Emma's hand waited on the door handle. Emma grabbed her bag from her lap and kissed her mother's cheek before hopping out the car. Christina turned back and saw Luke had already disappeared out of the car. Christina frowned. Christina rolled her window down and got Emma's attention for a moment.

"Emma sweetheart, do me a favor?" Christina pleaded.

"Anything Mom," Emma answered questioningly.

"Just watch out for your little brother, okay?" Christina asked softly twiddling her fingers on the wheel nervously.

"Of course, I love you," Emma smiled before turning around and heading up the stairs. The pale girl quickly made her way to where Luke was walking and Christina took yet another deep breath in. At least now she could go home and put her feet up. Her new job didn't start until Monday. She had five days left to vent before sending herself back out into work. Luckily, her new job was in the city and she wouldn't be away all the time like she and Morgan had before the fire. Christina didn't want to have to work but living in New York City wouldn't be an option if both she and Morgan weren't. As hard as it was to move her kids _across_ the city she didn't even want to imagine what it would be like moving them _out_ of the city.

xcVcx

Christina waited in the kitchen as she prepared dinner. The children should arrive home soon. Christina glanced from her soup to the clock and back for a while until she herd a knock on the door.

"I've got to get those extra keys made," she murmured to herself as she ran to let the kids in. As she opened the apartment door she was overtaken by the sight of her offspring. Luke, as predicted, stormed into the house and charged towards his bedroom. Ravi had a smile on his face but Christina could tell he was wearily watching his older brother as he walked into the house. Zuri was dragging her backpack on the ground with a frown glued to her face as she plopped her little body down on the couch. Emma was the last to walk in and she looked exhausted.

"So I'm guessing the first day wasn't as good as everyone was hoping," Christina said leading her three children into the kitchen. She quickly turned down the stove so that the soup wouldn't burn as Emma, Ravi, and Zuri settled themselves on the barstools.

"School sucks Mom," Zuri spat resting her head in her hands.

"Zuri Ross, watch your tongue," Christina warned not liking her littlest child saying words other than "unicorn" or "princess".

"I'm sorry Mom but I don't know any other way to say it," Zuri groaned.

"I'm with Zuri on this one, let's just ditch and be home schooled," Emma offered unenthusiastically. Ravi contributed to the argument with a subtle nod.

"I know we all wish it was that easy. If there were anything I could do to help I promise you that I would," Christina tried knowing that there was no way it would make her children happy to hear those words.

"Mom, why did we have to move? I hate it here," Zuri cried. Christina could feel her heart shattering as Zuri poured her heart out to her. "Apparently this school doesn't appreciate creative expressions and whenever I try to be my own person they shoot me down," Zuri pouted.

"What happened honey?" Christina asked taking a wooden spoon and mixing the soup around.

"My stupid teacher, Mrs. Hooverman, thought it would be a good idea to assign us all seven pages of math homework and so, being the responsible kid that I am, I decided to stand up for the class and try to calmly tell her how we felt. She gave me a warning but told me if I ever "get smart" again that I would have an after school detention. I didn't even get sassy Mom I was just trying to explain to her that we have other things to do after school and seven pages aren't fair," Zuri rambling. Christina could practically smell the anger broiling off Zuri's skin.

"I know that, that amount of homework doesn't seem fair baby but it was not your place to speak to your teacher like that. I know that at your old school things were a bit…. l_ooser_, but at this school things are a bit stricter. I know you thought you were doing right but I think it would best if you don't try to 'explain' anything to Mrs. Hooverman or any of teacher, at this school again. Alright?" Christina asked, confident with her reply.

"Okay, just dictate me for the rest of my life then," Zuri mumbled under her breath.

"Honestly Zuri, when I was your age I didn't know half the vocabulary you do," Ravi added.

"Well, you also lived in the middle of a jungle is the Middle East, so whatever," Zuri cried hopping off her hair and leaving the room.

"Zuri," Christina cried angrily to her daughter. Zuri froze in the doorway and looked up at her adoptive mother. "Apologize to your brother, now."

"No. I didn't get an apology from you when we moved us all the way across the city. If my mother doesn't apologize for anything then why should I. You know, Jessie wouldn't be so mean to us," Zuri retorted furiously before slamming the door and leaving the room.

"Are you really going to let her talk to you like that?" Emma asked once Zuri was gone. Emma made her way over to her mother's side and began to help with the soup. Emma took her role as the oldest very seriously and she knew it was her job to put away the terrible day she'd had because, even just seeing her kids disappointed, it was obvious to Emma that this was making her mother's day a heck of a lot worse.

"I can't do anything without it making my children hate me more. It's not like we just moved for the fun of it. Our home burned down under Jessie's watch and suddenly she's a saint. I don't think so," Christina said tossing in more spices. Ravi watched as Emma began to slice a carrot and Christina worked on the noodles.

"Mom, Zuri and Luke just don't understand. Ravi gets it. I get it. We know that this is for the best, though we don't always like it," Emma admitted tossed the, now finished, sliced up carrots into the pot.

"We've really missed having you home and it's good to have to here to talk to after we get home from school," Ravi chimed in. Christina smiled.

"Thanks you two. Want to go get your brother and sister and get washed up. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes," Christina said as Emma and Ravi left the room. Christina took a big spoon and began to pour the soup into five bowls. She placed the bowls of soup on the, already set, table. She looked across at the empty chair where Morgan should be. Christina felt the feeling that she knew the kids must've felt when they had two empty chairs were Morgan and she would've sat. Christina was glad they at least had their mom home with them again, no matter how hard starting over was on them.

"It smells so good in her mom," Emma said taking a seat at her bowl.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Mommy," Zuri said kissing her mother's cheek.

"I'm sorry too baby. If you want to talk to me about anything just tell me, okay?" Christina said patting Zuri on the back as the curly haired girl sat down in her chair. Ravi was the next to walk in.

"Luke is on his way in," Ravi said sliding onto his chair with a small thud as she scooted it closer to the table. Luke walked in last with his head down and headphones in. Christina stood in front of him, stopping him from getting to his chair.

"Headphones out Lucas," Christina ordered taking the headphones out of Luke's ears. At that moment Luke's head was tilted up enough for Christina to see the purple and swelling around Luke's eyes. She immediately put Luke's head in a hold and examined the eye. "What happened honey? Who did this to you?" she asked nervously. Luke tried to free himself but her grip was too strong.

"It's nothing, leave me alone," Luke whined trying again to break his mother's grasp.

"Luke a black eye like this isn't _nothing_. Did you get into a fight?" Christina questioned. Luke looked down at his feet, feeling the grip on his face loosen as he did.

"Can you just leave it alone, I'm fine," he protested looking into Christina's eyes as he spoke.

"It's not fine, and I'm not done with this conversation. For now, however, take you seat and we can have dinner as a fine," Christina said letting him go and taking her own seat. Luke silent took his seat and looked down at the bowl of soup in front of him.

"Alright everyone, I wanted to congratulate you all on surviving your first day in a new school. I know it's rough but it's not impossible. Your father will be home tomorrow and he won't leave again until Tuesday morning, so you'll get to see plenty of him while he's in town," Christina said and everyone, except Luke, rewarded her with a smile. They were all excited about Morgan coming home, even Luke, he just didn't show it. "Now, let's eat."

* * *

**A/N: **This was honestly even more boring to write than it is to read. I have an idea, a little bit, to where this is going but just bear with me folks. I hope you all liked it and if anyone has some suggestions or thoughts you can drop a review or PM me or whatever. Also, if you want to see outfits, house designs, or random junk about this story please check out my polyvore! It's the same user name as my fanfiction and there is a link in my profile. It's not very exciting but it can help you visualize a little bit of what's going on. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
